Tatsurou Akiyama
|birthdate = June 20, 2009 |height = 5'9" (176 cm) |weight = 81 kg (180 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human/Magi |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = Japanese |affiliations = Taimanin (formerly) Justice Alliance (currently) |rivals = Nobunaga Oda (deceased) Ryuuji Kuroi (deceased) Yukikaze Mizuki (Kaiju World War: Part 1) |kaiju_form = Tatsuya |family_members = Unnamed father (deceased) Unnamed mother (deceased) Rinko Akiyama (older sister) Zark Albatrosa (brother-in-law) Yukikaze Mizuki (wife) Wataru Akiyama (son) |love_interests = Yukikaze Mizuki |occupation = Taimanin Student |likes = His family and loved ones, justice, protecting the Magi, video games |dislikes = His own weakness, people who harm his loved ones, chaos, injustice |appearances = Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya Gamera vs. MechaGamera Tatsuya vs. Hellbourne Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Seiichirō Yamashita }} “I am one with the wind.” —Tatsurou is the main protagonist of Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya and Tatsuya vs. Hellbourne, who plays a prominent role in the Mahou Kaiju Series, especially in the so-called Neo-Sengoku Trilogy. He is the younger brother of Rinko Akiyama, the boyfriend of Yukikaze Mizuki and has the ability to transform into the dragon kaiju Tatsuya. Appearance Background Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya Tatsurou was a student in Gosha Academy, alongside his fellow classmate and childhood friend Yukikaze and elder sister third-year senior Rinko. Nicknamed the for his wind abilities, he is somewhat unpopular due to his shy and doormat-like personality and ineptitude to catch up with his fellow peers in terms of skill. Gamera vs. MechaGamera Tatsurou was sent by the Justice Alliance and teamed up with Ichirou Tachibana and Kousuke Sawaki in fighting in the Second Korean War, the crisis that was haunting the peace of the world. Tatsuya vs. Hellbourne Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War: Part 2 Personality Relationships Yukikaze Mizuki Yukikaze is Tatsurou's childhood friend and eventually his girlfriend. Rinko Akiyama As Tatsurou's older sister, she shows utmost concern when it comes to the well-being of her brother. Yukimura Katsuki After losing Yukikaze and Rinko in the original timeline, Tatsurou is mentored by his girlfriend's biological father, Yukimura Katsuki. Zark Albatrosa Zark is Tatsurou's best friend. Wataru Akiyama Wataru is Tatsurou and Yukikaze's son. Abilities Prior to his training with the late Yukimura Katsuki, it is implied that Tatsurou's skills were sub-par with other Taimanin in his academy. Mostly, his abilities were more fitted for stealth than combat. After his training with Yukimura, he slowly hones plenty of his abilities to mastery and becomes a force to be reckoned with: a powerful ninja who lays retribution upon evil. * Magi physiology / sensitivity to chi - * Wind elemental manipulation – * Master swordsmanship – Initially, he was unskilled in handling his sword, such as being unable to lift it high enough to strike. However, after training, he can properly his sword and flow accordingly with the movement of his enemies to predict when to attack or block with it. * Supernatural agility – Tatsurou is capable of evading or dodging attacks in a split second during close combat or from long range distance. It is done through his inherited technique from his father's side of the family, the , focused on swiftness and agility as opposed to brunt force. * Supernatural speed – * Camouflage – He can hide or blend into the environment or shadows to be hidden from sight of the enemy. * Kaiju Transformation – Tatsuro can transform into Tatsuya and back into human form at will. Weapons Tatsurou is armed with his signature sword called the , a silver katana with the length being 3/5 of an average person's height. However, the Fuurai is just a mask to its true form that he unlocks during his battle against the Dark Horror army: the . Sometimes, he would also use the Doujigiri simultaneously with the Flame Dragon Katana Onimaru, which he possesses after Yukimura's death. Attacks * – Tatsurou's signature ninja art; it is an offensive technique in which the user unleashes a large tornado of green turbulent winds extremely fast and strong that they induce damage to the afflicted enemy. The force of the tornado also has the enemy flying miles back or above. * – Tatsurou's finishing move; he concentrates his chi into his body and transforms into a stream of light-green energy in the shape of a Chinese dragon covered entirely in electricity. He flies upwards and charges towards the opponent, colliding in full force like lightning and utterly demolishing it. * – Tatsurou's other finishing attack; he harnesses the wind and fire powers of both the Doujigiri and the Onimaru respectively and slashes his enemy with both blades. Alternatively, he fires a tornado from the Doujiri and a stream of fire from the Onimaru, with the two merging to form a massive fire tornado with the force of a hundred volcanoes which comes at the enemy and completely burns them away. * – Tatsurou and Yukikaze's combo attack, which is a combination of the Emerald Tornado and Blessing of Lightning. The two Taimanin position, with Yukikaze crouching and pointing her guns at the target and Tatsurou standing behind her. Yukikaze fires full-powered streams of lightning at the opponent, while Tatsurou unleashes two large tornado from his palms. The lightnings and tornadoes merge to form an extremely powerful and turbulent force comparable to a thousand thunderstorms. The combined lightnings and wind forces from the thunder tornado then destroy the opponent. Trivia * Tatsurou is the first Taimanin in history to join the Justice Alliance. During the events of the Kaiju World War two-parter, a few more Taimanin would join the alliance. Gallery Portraits File:Tatsurou_Akiyama_(Kaiju_World_War_Portrait).jpg|Portrait from Kaiju World War Parts 1 and 2 Screenshots Tatsurou_Screenshot_1.png Tatsurou_Screenshot_2.png Tatsuya_Screenshot_3.png Tatsurou_confused.png Tatsurou_at_a_mountain.png Tatsurou_and_Yukikaze_holding_hands.png|With Yukikaze Tatsurou 5.png Tatsurou 6.png Tatsurou 7.png Tatsurou 8.png Tatsuya_Screenshot_4.png Tatsuya_Screenshot_5.png|Encountering Nobunaga Tatsurou_confesses_to_Yukikaze.png Tatsurou_kisses_Yukikaze.png Tatsuya_Screenshot_6.png Category:Characters Category:Gamera characters Category:Magi Category:Taimanin Category:Heroes Category:Kaiju users Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Justice Alliance members Category:Neo-Sengoku Trilogy Category:Humans Category:Gosha Academy Students